Moving
by rainbow letters
Summary: Who would have thought moving apartments could be so stressful? KakaSaku.


Moving

Moving

"That's it!"

Shouted Sakura from down the hallway as she placed the last cardboard box in the bedroom.

"Erm Sakura, I never thought you actually had _this_ much stuff…" stated Kakashi, whilst rummaging through one of the opened boxes in what was his living room, currently over flowing with what might as well as been the same box cloned 50 times.

"Nonsense, Kakashi!" Giggled Sakura from her place within the bedroom.

Kakashi, half-heard what Sakura had just said and was far more curious in the box full of feminine objects, by the look on his face it was almost as if they had just landed from another planet. Facing the fact that his natural bachelor man apartment had now been well and truly invaded. " Are you sure they'll be enough space?" He worriedly asked the open door at the end of the hall.

"Of course! We can just throw out some of that Icha Icha collection of yours, it takes up half of the space anyway." Sakura joked, as she poked her head out of the door Kakashi was currently looking at, giggling at the un-impressed look on his masked face.

"_Maybe we should throw out some of your nail varnish 2000 collection instead,"_ Kakashi thought to himself whilst glancing at the large box full of pots of nail varnish.

"I was joking Kakashi, I wouldn't dream of ever doing such a thing."

"Right, I totally believe you." Mumbled Kakashi under his breath, stubbornly turning his head away from the bedroom door and to the open window.

"Sorry! What was that?" Shouted Sakura, shooting her boyfriend a questioning look.

"Erm nothing, just talking to myself!" Uttered Kakashi nervously, scratching the back of his neck and praying that she was not going to march over and give him one her famous chakra infused punches.

"Whatever, just pass me that box on the sofa please."

Kakashi quickly shot a fleeting look at the box full of unidentifiable products and objects that did **not **belong to man, or his poor apartment for that matter, which was starting to slowly transform more feminine every time he looked.

Sighing in defeat, he effortlessly lifted the box onto one hip, secured by his arm and idly made his way down the hall.

"Hurry up Kakashi! I haven't got all day!"

She turned round to find him leaning idly against the doorframe, staring intimately at her delicate face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked inquisitively, returning him with the same look he had just given her.

"No, most certainly there isn't" He said amusingly.

"Well, pass me the box then!" Sakura asked impatiently, folding her arms and furrowing her eyebrows.

Kakashi gave a light chuckle and shut his mismatched eyes.

"Pretty please?" Pleaded Sakura, before moving over to take the box from his hands. As she went to place her fingers on the box, his hand shot out to grab her wrist and prevent her from going any further, looking deeply into her perfect emerald green orbs.

"It's so weird having someone living in my apartment." His voice sounded soft but hinted he was still serious.

"It's _our_ apartment now." Sakura stated, trying to release her arm from his grip, however, it was clear he had no intentions of letting go.

"You don't understand Sakura," Kakashi spoke, tightening his grip on her wrist and pulling her closer until the box stopped her from moving any further. " I have never lived with anyone in years, so many I have lost count, and it's going to take me some time to get used to it." He was still staring into her concerned looking eyes.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I know it seems like we may have rushed into things, and I never wanted to pressure you…"

"No, Sakura. You never did. This was not your decision, and it wasn't my decision. It was ours. I don't want to go back to the old ways of living on my own and waking up to an empty bed. What I was trying to say was that I admit I am anxious of what the future holds for us now but I know that I am ready for it now. I am ready for _us_ now."

Sakura started to laugh as tears formed in her eyes, and she hit his chest lightly with her free hand.

"You idiot, now look what you've made me do, ha! I love you Kakashi, remember that!"

"Always." He declared, leaning over to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"Good. Now let's get finished with this unpacking business, before I get a headache." She grinned, removing herself reluctantly from his embrace and finally taking the box from his possession, she made her way over to the bed and placed it carefully onto it.

Kakashi stood there and watched her from his place at the doorframe as she scooted round the room placing items on top of shelves, into drawers and on the windowsill.

"Kakashi can you pass me those photo frames on the bed please?" She spoke more to the beautiful, bright yellow sunflower she was currently prepping, which made Mr Ukki, who stood sadly next it, look ten times worse than he normally did. After a few moments of hearing no movement, Sakura started to grow impatient and was about to turn around when two muscular arms had wrapped themselves around her waist and the feeling of a warm familiar breath trickled down her neck sending goose bumps right down from her arms to her fingertips.

"You rush too much." Kakashi spoke delicately into her hair, as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I know, and I'm sorry, it's just that I want everything to be perfected and in place, I don't like being unorganised." She laughed quietly, letting go of the bright plants petals she leaned back into him, brushing her hands with his and peacefully enjoyed his embrace.

"Don't be, you wouldn't be Haruno Sakura if you weren't, and then what would I do without your open mind and scary temper?"

He asked rhetorically, and they both laughed aloud staring out at the setting sun in the distance, which was surrounded by a haze of candyfloss coloured clouds.

Sakura turned to face Kakashi, "still, it's just that I want things to feel like home." She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as their faces inched closer.

"Hmm… Sakura?" Kakashi whispered into her ear

"What?" She gracefully breathed out.

Kakashi smirked before swiftly removing his mask and closing the gap between them with a slow, tender kiss. When Sakura pulled away they both looked longingly into each other's eyes, as his forehead rested against hers.

"Welcome home."


End file.
